


How about this?

by jamesgriffin



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Bill is a softie, Cuddling, Cute, First work - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, clean clean clean, kinda OOC, sneaking over, stan is sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 09:25:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13164024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesgriffin/pseuds/jamesgriffin
Summary: Stan is sick, Bill makes him a deal for when he feels better.





	How about this?

It was a cold December night and Stan was sick. He wasn’t throwing up sick or coughing every 0.2 seconds sick, but he had a fever running high and he was utterly exhausted, the bags under his eyes becoming more prominent than usual. It bothered him that he didn’t have enough energy to do his nightly routine of tidying his room up. WIth a sneeze into a tissue and a huge amount of hand sanitizer rubbed into his skin, he heard a tap at his window. Stan looked over to his clock and groaned. 11:47 p.m...who the literal hell? The lanky boy stood and crossed his room, making eye contact with a smiling Bill Denbrough. Unlocking the window and pushing it open took the last bit of his energy and he trudged back to his bed, sitting down with an unusual for Stan Uris slouch. Bill closed the window carefully as not to disturb the other boys parents. He knew better than to wear his snow covered shoes into the smaller mans bedroom so he took them off before stepping down and placed them on a small rug that Stan had set aside for occasions like this. 

 

Bill walked over to Stans bed and a took a seat next to him, letting the sick boy rest his head down on his shoulder. “S-still not feeling well? I figured you would be a-a-asleep but I’m g-glad you’re up, if I’m b-being honest.” Bills arm wrapped around Stan and rubbed his back in small circles, hoping to relax the sickly pale boy. Stan whined, shaking his head with a small cough, apologizing soon after but Bill brushed it off, saying he didn’t care if Stan got him sick, which was true. “I feel like shit, Bill. It sucks, my room is a mess and I hardly had enough energy to make my bed and shower this morning, the thought of it makes me want to vomit.”

 

The thought of not being able to do his routine made him want to cry and he couldn’t help but begin to count the breaths Bill took to calm himself down from the idea. He was always beyond thankful that Bill was his friend, along with the other losers but yes, mostly Bill. Bill Denbrough was his rock whether he would admit it out loud or not. “I..I uh, figured you would say suh-something like that. I’m here t-to help you tidy ah-actually, I know you can’t s-s-sleep until it’s done so I-I figured you tell me what to do and I’ll d-do it.” Bill spoke softly as he leaned his own head back against his friends. He actually found the others habits cute, no matter how much Stan hated them. Bill admired his friend greatly for being so sweet on him regardless of any circumstance. He knew how they felt about each other and knew they both wanted more than to be friends.

 

“You would really do that..?” Stan asked the tall boy, looking up at him with tired, puppy dog eyes. He received an ‘of course, stanny.’ in response with playful nudge to the shoulder, a soft kiss in his messy mop of curls. Bill took the hand sanitizer that was offered to him and made sure he had done a through job rubbing it in before he helped Stan lay back and got to buying himself with the others desk. There wasn’t much he had to do seeing as Stan cleaned as often as he did, he really only had to rearrange some sacks of paper, listening happily to Stan as he tiredly gave him simple instructions and babbled about his new bird book he got from the book store the previous week. He finished and no time, returning to the bed and smiling down at the curly haired boy who smiled in return. “M-move over, gonna c-c-cuddle you until you feel buh-better.” he whispered, blushing at his own words.

Stan smiled wider, despite his sickly nature, he didn’t refuse and moved over like Bill had told him. Bill climbed in next to Stan and slowly wrapped his arms around the lanky boys lower back, leaving small kisses against the heated skin on his forehead. “I-I’m sorry you aren't f-feeling well, Stan. I wish I c-c-could make it go away.” Bills voice was soft as he spoke, his fingers landing on the soft skin at the small of Stans back under his shirt.

 

“You make me feel better just by being here, William.” Stan whispered back, pulling his face from the taller boys chest to look up at him. Bill let out a small, breathy chuckle as he stared back down at his friend and crush. Stan blushed deeply, laughing back with his friend. “Hey, Bill..? Can I ask you something?” Stan mumbled under his breath, hs eyes flicking down to Bills lips which curled up in a smile. Stan could have sworn that Bill moved an inch or two closer as he nodded. “Why….why haven’t you kissed me yet? I mean, you don’t have to, but I just thought you wanted to and I thought you knew I wanted it, too but now I’m-” Stan was cut off from his nervous ramble with Bill laughing and moving even closer. 

 

“I haven’t kissed you b-b-because you’re sick, you d-dork. Obviously I-I-I want to kuh-kiss you, Stan..” he sputtered out quickly, leaving a small kiss on the tip of his friends nose. “H-how about this..I can kiss y-you when you feel b-b-better. Deal..?” Bill smiled as Stan nodded and hid his face in the older boys neck. “Yeah….yeah, that sounds like a really nice deal, Bill.” Stan sighed happily, kissing at Bills neck gently. He was rewarded with a content sigh from the lanky boy in the long sleeve shirt, making Stan giggle. “G-go to bed, S-stan...I don’t know i-if I’ll be h-here when you wake up, but I will stay a-a-as long as I can.” Bill hummed as he pulled the other boy closer and felt him relax in his arms. “Just wake me before you go..wanna say goodbye.” Stan grumbled as he closed his eyes.

Yeah, a kiss when he got better sounded like a great deal to him. He just wished that his immune system stopped failing him soon and he got better as soon as possible.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh this is my first work so I hope you enjoy it


End file.
